


Feathery Wings

by Kurisuta



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Satoshi wasn't sure what to make of it, when he was first visited by the priestess of the Hikari. But the more she is in his life the harder she is to ignore. Kuri truly loves the cursed Hikari art—wants to save it!—and is trying to give the pieces the life his ancestor denied them. What will Satoshi do, when Kuri is all he ever wanted?
Relationships: Hiwatari Satoshi/Original Character(s), Krad (D.N. Angel)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Progeny

I was in the hospital for a routine procedure when I saw two of my classmates rushed in.

It was Hiwatari Satoshi and Niwa Daisuke.

They looked as if they had been in a horrible fight.

I knew for a fact that Satoshi was weak in body, like me. Though I didn’t know his condition, I’d seen him often in the hospital.

I was too nervous to approach his hospital room first, so I went to Daisuke’s room.

There were two girls in there, twins—fast asleep. Daisuke was asleep too.

I leaned over him, and silver light blossomed from my fingertips, and Daisuke’s body was healed from his many wounds. His eyelids flickered, and I’m not sure if he saw me or not.

In my hurry away from Daisuke, I ended up in Satoshi’s room.

Xxx

“Priestess Kurisuta Hikawa.” Satoshi said. “Priestess of the Hikari.”

The girl was frozen before him, a deer in the headlights.

Her blue eyes locked on his.

“Satoshi Hiwatari.” Kuri said softly. “I have been most anxious to meet you. The progeny of the Hikari clan.”

“Is that what you see when you look at me?” Satoshi asked. “I doubt that. Even you can see how ill I am.”

Kuri shook her head. “Despite the illness in your body, you are strong in spirit and that is all that matters.”

Before he could stop her, Kuri leaned over him and silver light poured into his body, more than needed for his surface wounds. She was attempting to heal the wounds from Krad.

No! Krad would awaken!

“Hikawa!” Satoshi tried to cry out a warning, but pain caught his voice.

His body broke and changed and Satoshi’s final thought was fear for the fragile priestess.


	2. Dream

This couldn’t be real. It had to be a dream.

I collapsed to the ground, pressured by the hot Hikari magic. The light was bright and white and gold.

Rising above me was a vision beyond any dream I had ever had.

He was very tall, blonde, and decked all in white and gold. He was beautiful and deadly.

“Priestess.” He purred at me in a charming voice. “Why have you healed me?”

He flexed his wings to prove his point, and I noted the sparkles of my magic dancing through the feathers.

“I-I...” I found my voice, straightened and glared at him. “I healed Satoshi Hiwatari. Not you. Let him go, now!”

Xxx

Satoshi was often locked in darkness by is vicious other half. This time, however, was different.

It was like being locked in a painting.

A field of flowers, a little cabin. A lake and a tree. Kuri’s bright magic glowed throughout this illusion.

Then he heard a voice—her voice.

“...Satoshi!”

He looked up. The magic flowed into one place, a portal.

Her voice was louder.

“SATOSHI!”

He ran through the light into her arms.

“Are...you hurt?” He asked her.

Kuri hugged him tightly, tears falling.

“We’ll have to get you trained up a bit!” Kuri scolded. “After you have a proper meal, you and I are having a fight!”

Satoshi was shocked. She was fearless!


	3. Match

I pooled magic in my hands and lunged at the Satoshi.

Surprised he parried and lurched back, Hikari magic pooling in his hands.

Satoshi landed a blow with bright blue light, driving me back a step.

Drive back. Parry. Dodge. Silver light pooled in my hands and drove him back.

I swung and he ducked and jumped behind me. I whirled and met his next blow.

Thrust. Parry. Blow.

He drove me back again, and our magic mixed and crackled.

I smirked, knocking his magic away and pushing him back.

He gained his footing and threw his magic at me.

I spun my magic and cut off a bit of his hair, grinning again. A flinch. Drive back, Parry.

He pushed me back, and I defended again. Ah, always on the defense. I knew I could not win, but I like fighting him.

I grinned, held up my hand to block, straight up, pointing upward. “RII-YA!”

A rune glowed on my arm and struck the sword and a giant barrier exploded forth and drove him back against the wall where he fell.

Satoshi, for his part, was pretty sporting and got up with renewed vigor and lunged for me.

I lurched forward to attack, and the weakness struck and then...all went black.

Xxx

Satoshi was shocked as he caught Kuri in his arms and rushed to the very familiar hospital where she had helped him.

He put her in the care of the doctors and nurses, and was shooed to the waiting room.

Satoshi sat there with his head in his hands. How could this happen.

What’s wrong Master Satoshi? Do you care for that woman?

Do you? You seemed so strange around her when you first met. Would your really be fine with her death?

To his great surprise, there was silence from the winged angel. Then a small request to come out and a promise of no pain.

Satoshi relented and Krad came out.

Xxx

Krad strode to Kuri’s room. He blacked out the room with his magic and it was dark, black dark.

He came close to her. Kuri was silent, breathing heavy and deep, lost in a dream.

He placed his hands on her chest and poured his magic inside her like she had done for Master Satoshi.

Her eyes fluttered and opened.

“Krad-sama.”

Krad knew he should not be so glad to hear her voice, but he knelt and his lips touched hers.

“I’m so happy to see you safe.”


	4. Nightmare

I pooled magic in my hands and lunged at the Satoshi.

Surprised he parried and lurched back, Hikari magic pooling in his hands.

Satoshi landed a blow with bright blue light, driving me back a step.

Drive back. Parry. Dodge. Silver light pooled in my hands and drove him back.

I swung and he ducked and jumped behind me. I whirled and met his next blow.

Thrust. Parry. Blow.

He drove me back again, and our magic mixed and crackled.

I smirked, knocking his magic away and pushing him back.

He gained his footing and threw his magic at me.

I spun my magic and cut off a bit of his hair, grinning again. A flinch. Drive back, Parry.

He pushed me back, and I defended again. Ah, always on the defense. I knew I could not win, but I like fighting him.

I grinned, held up my hand to block, straight up, pointing upward. “RII-YA!”

A rune glowed on my arm and struck the sword and a giant barrier exploded forth and drove him back against the wall where he fell.

Satoshi, for his part, was pretty sporting and got up with renewed vigor and lunged for me.

I lurched forward to attack, and the weakness struck and then...all went black.

Xxx

Satoshi was shocked as he caught Kuri in his arms and rushed to the very familiar hospital where she had helped him.

He put her in the care of the doctors and nurses, and was shooed to the waiting room.

Satoshi sat there with his head in his hands. How could this happen.

What’s wrong Master Satoshi? Do you care for that woman?

Do you? You seemed so strange around her when you first met. Would your really be fine with her death?

To his great surprise, there was silence from the winged angel. Then a small request to come out and a promise of no pain.

Satoshi relented and Krad came out.

Xxx

Krad strode to Kuri’s room. He blacked out the room with his magic and it was dark, black dark.

He came close to her. Kuri was silent, breathing heavy and deep, lost in a dream.

He placed his hands on her chest and poured his magic inside her like she had done for Master Satoshi.

Her eyes fluttered and opened.

“Krad-sama.”

Krad knew he should not be so glad to hear her voice, but he knelt and his lips touched hers.

“I’m so happy to see you safe.”


End file.
